


Грехопадение

by White_Kou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зло порой может принимать самые небычные формы. Оно непредсказуемо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грехопадение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012  
> Бета: Trishka

С первого дня пребывания в Ордене Пылающей Розы Эйку твердили, что зло может принимать самые разные обличья. Что зло проницательно и коварно. Что в мгновение ока способно разглядеть в рыцаре его слабости и воспользоваться этим: искусить, извратить, а потом, наигравшись, сломать или убить.

Эйк не верил. У зла, по его разумению, всегда должны быть огромные когти, острые зубы, ненасытное брюхо. Зло чудовищно, а потому может принимать лишь самые отвратительные формы — мантихоры, грифона, дракона. Против них у Эйка был закалённый сталью щит и разящая без промаха пика. Такое зло было правильным. Его можно было убить.

Другое зло, неправильное, жило в людях: чернокнижие, колдовство, ведьмачество, жадность, подлость и прочие извращения. В это зло нельзя было воткнуть пику или отрубить ему голову. Его можно было лишь изгнать, заставить отступить верой, чистой совестью и молитвой.

Эйк всегда преуспевал в борьбе с любым злом — правильным или неправильным.

А потом потерпел поражение. Не рассчитал сил, обманулся, позволил злу подойти слишком близко. И пал.

Сломанные ноги, повреждённый позвоночник — лекари в один голос твердили, что Эйк больше не встанет с послети. Что отныне станет обузой для братьев по Ордену. Лежачий калека, способный бороться со злом лишь молитвами.

А потом, однажды ночью Эйк понял, что силу молитв он переоценил. Без освященного меча на поясе они почему-то не действовали. 

Молитвы не изгнали зло, явившееся к нему, переливаясь золотом чешуи в бледном лунном свете. Молитвы не прогнали высоких, разодетых в леопардовые шкуры воительниц, застывших у двери и наблюдающих своими черными, алчными глазами. Молитвы не помогли сдержать стоны, когда длинный, раздвоенный язык дракона скользнул по груди и шее. 

Эйк почувствовал себя обманутым. Бессильным. И сдался.

— Чего тебе надобно, тварь? — хрипло спросил он на третью ночь.

Дракон зашипел и уже через мгновение смотрел на него светлыми, смеющимися глазами человека.

— Тебя, — ответил он.

Это стало началом падения.

 

Дракон приходил каждую ночь. Порой превращался в человека, но чаще всего — нет. Эйк не раз пожалел, что ему, ветерану Ордена, выделили целую просторную комнату, а не тесную келью, в которой дракон просто не поместился бы. А попросить Эйк не мог — лишние вопросы были ему ни к чему.

Вера подвела его. Смолчав раз, он понял, что не посмеет признаться братьям. Не посмеет сказать, что само воплощение зла — поганый дракон — переворачивает его на живот, возится, шепчет богомерзкие заклинания, опаивает колдовскими травами. 

Если бы только Эйк мог встать! Если бы только он мог взять в руку меч! Замахнуться, сделать выпад и пронзить эту тварь. Снести голову с густыми каштановыми кудрями — наказать зло, посмевшее принять человеческий облик.

Дракона это забавляло. Порой, чтобы позлить Эйка, он превращался лишь наполовину — из человеческого тела вырастали огромные крылья, кожа покрывалась чешуей, а жёлтые глаза рептилии впивались взглядом не хуже когтей, царапающих слишком чувствительные из-за вынужденного воздержания соски. 

Раньше Эйк не обращал внимания на такие реакции своего тела, считая их естественными и даже необходимыми для продолжения рода. Но это было нормальным с женщиной, а не с драконом-оборотнем, шепчущим на ухо богопротивные извращения и ёрзающим по его телу, подобно змию-искусителю.

— Напрасно, — выдохнул Эйк, наблюдая, как чужая ладонь настойчиво теребит его вялый, бесчувственный член.

— Посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся дракон в человеческом обличье и скользнул вниз.

Эйк молился, возводя глаза к темному потолку, и комкал, почти рвал простынь. Просил небо смилостивиться, оставить его парализованным калекой. Не позволить пасть ещё ниже. Не дать колдовской твари совратить благочестивого Эйка из Денесле.

Но небо было глухим. Небо не желало обращать свой чистый взор на ложе замершего от восхищения рыцаря, когда две дикие зерриканские кошки ублажали друг друга у его парализованных ног. Когда дракон щекотал его шею мягкими локонами и выдыхал на ухо:

— Только скажи. Тея и Вея все сделают. Они ждут твоего приказа, смотри.

И Эйк смотрел. На тяжелые колыхающиеся груди, на спины, изогнувшиеся словно в прыжке, на крепкие оттопыренные ягодицы.

Днем все было иначе. Чары растворялись в солнечных лучах, и случайно дернувшийся палец на ноге становился причиной для беспокойства. Хорошие новости от лекаря — как не вовремя. Натирания, упражнения, свежий воздух — не стоит. Эйк понимал: это испытание. Проверка, насколько сильна его вера. Сохранить честь, но быть прикованным к постели или впасть в грех, но встать на ноги. 

Днем Эйк не сомневался.

И считал минуты до ночи.

 

Дракон перевернул его на живот и снова втирал свои зелья, шепча заклинания. Ежедневный ритуал, к которому Эйк мог бы привыкнуть. Мог бы, если бы по-прежнему был нечувствителен ниже пояса. Проклятый колдун промолчал, но Эйк был уверен — заметил. Трудно сдерживаться, когда опытные руки массируют онемевшие от постоянной неподвижности мышцы. 

— Где зерриканки? — Эйк повернул голову и спросил в попытке отвлечься.

— Девочки? Отдыхают.

В словах дракона проскользнула улыбка. Он перевернул Эйка обратно под едва слышный протестующий стон.

— Соскучился?

Эйк заворожено выдохнул, когда между пухлыми губами чародея скользнул раздвоенный змеиный язык, а потом проник в его рот глубоким, извращенным поцелуем, заставляя хвататься руками за плечи. По животу заскребли толстые когти, и Эйк почувствовал пальцами, как спину оборотня покрывает скользкая, нежная чешуя.

Дракону нравилось делать это с ним именно так. Противоестественно. В своём полуобличье.

В паху стало нестерпимо, болезненно жарко. Эйк захлебнулся вздохом, когда рука чародея обхватила его член.

— Сегодня мы обойдемся без девочек, — зашелестели слова в разорванном поцелуе.

И Эйк возненавидел себя.

Дракон ласкал его, то опуская голову и облизывая широким, мокрым и очень горячим человеческим языком, то наоборот, приподнимался, обхватывая член длинным, змеиным. Эйк метался, вскрикивая, проклиная, угрожая расправой. Залежавшееся, накопленное месяцами напряжение давило, выкручивало внутренности невыносимо сладкой болью. 

— Быстрее, — шепнул он, глядя в желтые глаза дракона.

Слишком остро. Слишком долго.

Горячая, покрытая золотыми чешуйками ладонь легла ему на живот и надавила, заставив выгнуться, задохнуться в крике. По бедру потекло горячее, а дракон наблюдал, не переставая дразнить изливающуюся головку кончиком раздвоенного языка. А потом, пока Эйк приходил в себя, довольно мурлыкал и слизывал липкое семя.

— Вижу, моя терапия пошла на пользу, — прошептал он, обжигая губы дыханием.

Эйк отвернулся. Хотелось наложить на себя руки.

— Я пал так низко…

— Я сделаю твое грехопадение чрезвычайно приятным. — Дракон негромко рассмеялся и укусил его за шею. — У меня есть крылья. Мы будем падать ой как долго.


End file.
